FD God
FD God (formerly known as BM God or AT God) has been known as the most powerful terrorist on his team. Not only a very skilled and could change his weapons in less than 3 seconds, but he is also very experienced, because of the time he has spent playing. He is easily identifiable by his green eyes. He usually kills Assassin and Psycho in his appearances. His weapon of choice is the AK-47. He currently has 6 kills. FD God has a large rivalry with SWAT, who is a very skilled member of the counter-terrorist team. In de_aztec, FD God lured out SWAT by planting the bomb, and narrowly lost to SWAT in a fistfight, who proceeded to defuse the bomb and win. In de_dust2, FD God exacted revenge and killed SWAT via backstab. In de_dust2 outtake 2, he seems to show resentment towards SWAT, yelling at him when he tries to interrupt his rant at Dumbass, even mentioning his true name, Bruce. Originally his name was BM God, which stands for B'lack '''M'aze but since WX left the site, WX changed it to AT God which stands for 'A'ni'T'''ude, but he when he started Flashdeck, it was changed to FD God. FD stands for [http://www.flash-deck.com/index.php '''F'lash-'D'eck.com], which is the creator of the CS animations. He is the so called "favorite" character of Flashdeck administrator WX. It is called for, he will be able to kill 3 people, upon shortly until his dea Appereances De_Aztec FD God - (random russian rant ensues) один из четырех персонажей, введенных в de_aztec вместе со Striker, Lagger и Newbie. Вступление в бой после того, как Ньюби умер, FD God peppers Freekill с пулями; затем мгновенно выходит из SWAT с использованием вспышки. После смерти Дамбасса, FD God атаковал команду Counter Terrorist, легко убив Assassin и Psycho, а затем посадил бомбу. Как тытный боец и почти побежденный SWAT, но в конце концов он проиграл битву. SWAT обезвредил бомбу за миллисекунды и выиграл от имени контртеррористов. De_Dust2 Once again, FD God appears in De_Dust2 after Killer's death. While Psycho and Assassin are attempting to kill Dumbass (and failing miserably), FD God seized the chance and killed Assassin. Afterwards, FD God pinned down Psycho and forced Psycho to call for help (to which SWAT and The Pro responded to), and kills Psycho when he emerges from cover and tries to kill him. After switching to his knife and jumping down, FD God hid behind the crates, and FD God swiftly ambushed SWAT and The Pro, successfully stabbing SWAT in the neck. However, The Pro takes notice and effortlessly kills FD God, leaving the fate of the round in Dumbass. FD God gets mad easily when someone disturbs his actions. Like in DE_dust 2 Outtake 2 where FD is about to climb a crate and do a somersault while Dumbass comes in front of camera interrupting the scene and making FD God rage showing that he is foul-mouthed. Gallery FD GOD in DE aztec.png|FD GOD in DE aztec FD GOD rampage.png FD GOD vs SWAT.png Fdgod aim.png Fdgod afterknife.png|FD GOD kill SWAT Striker kills FD God.PNG Trivia''' * As all characters are modeled after types of Counter Strike players, FD God is modeled after skilled players. Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Skilled Players